Clarity
by justanothersvufan
Summary: Erin re-thinks all the events that happened over the last couple weeks with Charlie. Of course, her handsome partner is there for her as well. Basically, what I think should have happened at the end of 1x15. LINSTEAD ALL THE WAY :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic for Chicago PD, so I really hope you like it. It's based off the song Clarity by Zedd (if it helps listen to the song while you read) Please leave a review if you think I should continue this story or just leave it as is. Enjoy :) **

**All rights for the characters go to the one and only Dick Wolf and the lyrics are Zedd's. **

_xxx _

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

As Erin Lindsay left her best friend Annie's house, she began to not only think about her day, but the last couple weeks. They had been exhausting and all the problems and solutions she had made gave her one heck of a headache. Charlie had somehow re-surfaced in Chicago and was immeaditely going after Annie and Erin. Erin did everything she could to keep Annie out of it and it all worked out in the end. Charlie confessed and they weren't going to see him anytime soon. What Erin didn't understand was why she felt so crappy.

She pulled up to her apartment complex, took the first parking space she could find, and quickly headed up to her door. Going up the stairs, Erin began to think about today again. In Voight's office she felt like a little kid all over again. Crying into Hank's shoulder because of some mean kid that wouldn't leave her alone. He had always taken care of her. He always knew what to do.

By the time, she entered her apartment, Erin's thought drifted to Jay. He was so worried about her when he pulled her aside after having a CI meeting with Charlie. She tried to explain that what she had done was bad and there was no way to cover it up, but he wasn't letting up anytime soon. She was even surprised when they had Charlie in interrogation that Jay hadn't taken a couple punches at him. Erin liked that he cared about her, that he didn't want to see her harassed or hurt. Sometimes she thought that maybe, he actually liked her as much as she liked him.

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

Erin reached in her fridge for her second beer of the night, as she heard a soft knock at her door. Walking towards it, she smiled at who she saw through the peep hole as she opened the door. There stood Jay with a pack of her favorite beer in his hand and sly smile on his face.

"Hey..I..I uh wanted to make sure that you were okay, but looks like your one step ahead of me Lindsay", Jay said with a small smile as his crystal blue-green eyes made contact with her big brown eyes.

Erin laughed as she gestured for him to come in. He set the pack of beer down on her kitchen counter pulling himself out one, as Erin went and sat on the couch. Jay sat down across from her and for a while they just sat there. The clock on her wall was slowly ticking away time as they sat there enjoying one another's company.

"Are you okay", Jay finally asked again breaking the silence.

Erin looked up at him, his eyes full of concern, "I think so", she said giving him a little smile.

There was silence for a little while until Erin spoke again, "Before Voight took me in, I was so loyal to Charlie. He kept food on the table and was always there, unlike my parents. I just..I guess I never realized how screwed up he made me", she stated softly.

"He started making me help with his deals and then got me hooked on dope. And I thought it was okay", Erin continued her voice become more weary as Jay watched a single tear fall down her cheek.

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

Jay scooted closer to her and gently laid an arm across her shoulder as she let her head fall into his chest and began to cry.

"You got out of there, Erin. That's all that matters, he said gently rubbing her back in soft circles as her breathing became more steady.

She had always been so tough, he never understood how she put up with some of the things she had been through. Somehow, she faced the day with a kick-ass attitude and even a smile. Those were just some of the reasons why he liked her so much.

Erin slowly lifted her head from Jay's now semi-wet shoulder and looked up into his eyes, "Sorry, I just..I just couldn't hold it in anymore", she said quietly.

"Hey, that's what I am here for. I have your back and a shoulder to cry on", he said causing her to give him a smile.

As they laid there, her head now lying against his chest and his arm draped around her shoulder, Jay began to think that all of this felt so right. He could see it all so clearly in his head. They would come home every night, sit on this very couch where they would laugh and cry together, his arm draped around her shoulder and her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. He loved the way that her body fit so perfectly against his. She was his missing piece.

Erin began to sit up, still intertwined in Jay's arms, to look up at him, "Thank you", she said this time.

"You've been there for me", he said quietly as he swept a piece of her wavy brown hair out of her face. His fingers stayed on the bottom of her cheek bone as he took in every single detail of her face.

Erin's heart began to race rapidly. She knew that he was going to kiss her. Everything was right about this moment. He had to kiss her.

Jay slowly put his other hand on the other side of her face as he brought her closer to him. She didn't want to jump him and he didn't want to scare her, but before they knew it their lips had crashed together, finally igniting a well put together fire.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

The kiss was everything and more of what they had both dreamed of. Erin quickly found her way to the back of his neck, her hands running through his hair. Jay also quickly found his way to the base of her hips. As if on que they both pulled away at the same time, their foreheads still touching, sitting there trying to take catch their breath.

"Erin", Jay said quietly matching his eyes with hers. She didn't say anything just looked at him, her lips kiss swollen and eyes full of lust.

"Do you want to do this because if you don't then I...", he continued until he was cut off my Erin's sweet lips on his again.

She pulled back and looked up at him, "I have never been so sure of something in my whole entire life", she simply stated.

Jay smiled as he met his lips with hers. This time she pulled off his shirt as he rose and carried them towards her bedroom, losing pieces of clothes on the way.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

About an hour later, Erin laid in Jay's arms for the second time that night, both of them intertwined in her white bed sheets.

"Jay", Erin said as she turned her head to look into his eyes.

Jay watched as she looked up at him and was greeted by the comfort of her beautiful brown eyes.

"I..I like this. Having you here. With me. And maybe I am just rushing things and all of this could end up to be a train wreck", she began before it was Jay's turn to cut her off with a kiss.

"I like it too", he said before the both drifted into a deep sleep, tangled in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Here's another chapter! Leave a review and let me know how you liked it :) **

Erin woke up to the warmth of a body pressed up against her own and a strong arm around her waist. She turned her head and a small smile came over her face as she saw Jay laying there sound asleep. He looked so peaceful, so Erin decided she wasn't going to move. She would rather stay here for a little longer than get up and face whatever was next.

_"__This could end up to be a train wreck", _Erin's own words of worry ran through her head as she laid there in her partner's arms. It felt better when he reassured her that it was going to be okay, but to just enjoy it in the moment. She had never done that, but he made her want to.

Suddenly, she felt Jay stir in his sleep as he pulled her closer, his eyes slowly beginning to flutter open as he kissed the top of her head.

"Good Morning", he said groggily.

Erin looked into his blue-green eyes full of sleep as she matched his growing smile.

"Morning", she said as she rested her head on his chest.

It was quiet for a little as Jay gently ran his hand through her hair, "I wish we could lay here forever", he stated quietly.

"Well, I can but you can't", she said knowing that Voight had only given her the day off to 'recover' from all the Charlie stuff.

Jay let out a little laugh as he reached to grab his cell phone out of his pants pocket, "We will see about that", he stated.

Erin watched as he dialed Voight's number and then put the phone up to his ear, "It's about time I started faking sick again", Jay said with a sly smile on his face.

Erin laughed as she listened to the ringing on the other line, until Voight answered.

_"__Halstead! Where are you", Voight's gruff voice demanded on the other line. _

"I am not feeling too hot today. I think I caught something", Jay said making his voice scratchy and even letting out a fake cough while he was at it.

_"__Well, then take the day off, but don't come back until you are really well, okay", Voight answered before hanging up the phone. _

Jay smiled as he set the phone down and looked over at Erin who was trying her best not laugh, "It's as easy as that", he stated.

Erin smiled, "You know I never got away with that when I was a kid", she said.

"Well, maybe that's because your not as good of a liar as I am. It is one of my many talents, Ms. Lindsay", Jay said.

"Oh really, what else are you good at, Mr. Halstead", Erin question as she began to sit up.

Jay watched as her eyes made contact with his and he took in every detail of her face again. The fact that she didn't have a lot of make up on, made him smile. Her hair was a mess of wavy curls which made her look even more beautiful. Now, that they had gotten their first kiss out of the way, Jay wasn't scared this time to gently cup her face and bring it towards his own and kiss her.

Erin smiled as he kissed her again, making her feel all of these wonderful feelings at once. Not a single bad thought ran through her mind.

As Jay pulled away, he looked to see her lips curled into a smile and her eyes lit up in joy, something he didn't see often. It made him happy that he could give that joy to her. The sound of Erin's grumbling stomach disturbed them both from their thoughts, causing them to laugh.

"Someone must be hungry", Jay said as he rose from her bed. Erin laughed as she reached down for his t-shirt and pulled it on.

"Hey, what am I supposed to wear now", he protested as she began to leave the room.

"There's a pair of your sweatpants in the top drawer", she called out from the kitchen.

Jay smiled at the thought of her wearing his sweatpants. He had given them to her during a stake out. It had gotten so cold outside, they both needed an extra layer and he happened to have another pair.

He walked out of her bedroom to find her in the kitchen already with a cup of coffee in her hand and one on the counter waiting for him.

"So, I don't really now what you want but I have", she began looking into the fridge.

"No, No, No. I am making you a real breakfast", Jay protested as he walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his waist and picking her up to set her on the counter.

"And how do you suppose you will do that", she questioned looking at him from her spot on the counter.

"Like, I said I am good at many things", he answered giving her a wink.

Erin sat on the counter and watched as Jay moved around her kitchen as if he belonged here. He was shirtless in her kitchen making breakfast. Erin rubbed her eyes full of sleep, almost wondering if this still was a dream. It wasn't, he was still there flipping pancakes on her stove. For once Erin was happy that she had gone grocery shopping.

"Do you want syrup", he asked as he began to put the pancakes on a plate for her.

"Lot's of it", Erin said nodding her head like a giddy little kid, causing Jay to laugh. She was starving and the smell of pancakes made her stomach grumble even more.

He stacked three pancakes on a plate for her and three for himself, before giving her the plate practically drenched in syrup. As soon as Erin got her hands on them, she immeaditely started to eat.

"Oh my god", she said her mouth full of pancakes as Jay took a seat next to her on the kitchen counter. "These are so good", she continued taking another bite.

Jay smiled as she continued to devour them whole, "I told you, I am a man of many talents, Erin Lindsey", he simply stated.

She laughed as she finished off the last of her pancakes, set the plate to the side, and gently set her head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do when we go back to work", she said so quietly Jay barely understood what she said.

"We could just keep playing sick forever", Jay said getting yet another small laugh from her.

"Or we could just lie", Erin said taking in a deep breath.

Jay looked over just as she lifted her head from his shoulder, "Nobody knows and they don't have to know, for now. I just..I don't know..like I said I like it. This", she continued hoping that he felt the same way because she really didn't want to just be the 'partner he had sex with'.

"Then let's lie", he said as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face causing her to give a small smile.

"Cause I am nowhere close to giving up on you Erin Lindsay"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much (once again) for your kind reviews! Sorry for the long wait, between final exams and the kick off of my summer, I have had barely enough time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned cause I have alot planned for our two favorite detectives :)**

Erin and Jay spent the rest of the day with each other. Laughing, talking, kissing, and just enjoying one anothers company. There was a feeling of safety that was so mutual between them, it felt as almost it was a missing piece that had just been filled. Eventually night fell and because it was late, Jay just decided to stay the night again and he would get clothes in the morning.

The next morning Erin woke up yet again to Jay laying next to her and she came to the realization that she could get used to this being a regular thing. Yesterday was perfect. She couldn't think of any other time in her life when things had been this good.

"What are you smiling about over there", Jay asked suddenly as he woke up seeing Erin smiling to herself.

Erin turned and looked into her partner's eyes, "Nothing, just preparing for today. I mean we do have to lie to everyone today", she stated simply.

"Eh, I think we will be okay", Jay said as scooted closer to her and gave her the best good morning kiss she had ever had.

"You know that's one of the last one's you get for the rest of the day", Erin said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I better make the next ones pretty good then, don't I", he answered as he kissed Erin again causing her to laugh.

As she pulled away from the kiss, Erin carefully searched his eyes, "Are you ready to do this", she asked in the same tone she had asked a similar question yesterday.

"I told you already, it's like undercover, but better", he said causing her to give him a small smile.

_xxx_

Erin drove Jay back to his place to get a change of clothes on the way to the district. Before pulling up to the old Chicago building, both detectives quickly came up with a cover story as to why they carpooled today. It was something along the lines of 'Jay's car broke down so, I had to pick him up' or something similar to that. They had everything else covered. They were ready to lie.

"Ah, look who is feeling much better after a very well needed sick day", Adam teased as both Erin and Jay entered the squad room.

"Hey, I was seriously sick", Jay said putting his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Oh yeah, okay Halstead. As long as you weren't hooking up with that blonde that came around a couple months ago, because that would be a misuse of your sick days", Adam teased as he walked back over to his desk.

Erin looked up from the files she had been scanning over towards Jay, raising an eyebrow in his direction, as he just shook his head. She had heard of this "stellar blonde" before. Like Rusek said she came to the district a couple months ago. Her name was like Ellie or Callie or something that rhymed with that. She pretended it didn't matter to her because she told him they were supposed to keep it professional. Look where that got them.

"New Case. Body was just discovered in an alley. Looks like our suspects work from last week. Lindsay? Halstead? You up for checking this one out", Voight suddenly announced as he entered the room.

"Yeah, sure we got it", Erin said taking the small piece of paper from his hands and walking out with Jay trailing behind her.

"So, you have a thing for blondes, uh", Erin teased as they made their way down the stairs and towards the door.

"Nah, I don't know. I think I am more interested in bad ass brunettes", Jay equally teased as he opened the gate door for her and watched as a smile reached her face.

"Oh, so you think I am bad ass", she said as the walked past Platt's desk.

"Now, I never said anything about you being this bad ass brunette", he stated watching her roll her eyes.

"Halstead. Lindsay. Glad to see you are back", Platt suddenly announced causing the two detectives to turn and look over at her.

"Thanks", Erin said simply as they continued to walk.

"Who knows, maybe the bad ass brunette is Platt", Jay whispered in her ear as they walked down the second flight of stairs. Erin let out a throaty laugh as she playfully punched Jay in the shoulder.

"Those two. Can't seem to keep them apart", Trudy whispered to herself as she watched the two partners leave the district.

_xxx_

"One of my employees found it, well her, this morning when he was taking the trash. I just can't believe someone would do that to such a young girl", a store owner explained to Erin as she took his statement and Jay evaluated the body with the crime scene investigators.

"And did you know this girl, Mr. Thomson", Erin asked as jotted some notes on a piece of paper. "No, I had never seen her before. Never hung out in my store", he stated simply.

"Well thank you sir, if we need anything else, my partner and I will make sure to get back to you", she said as she stuck the pen and paper in her pocket and gave the man a smile.

"Just make sure you catch the son of a bitch that did this", Mr. Thomson said as he began to walk away from the alley and into his shop. Erin walked over towards Jay just as he was finishing talking to the crime scene investigator.

"Thanks for all your help", Jay said as he walked away from the other detective and towards his partner.

"Harris", she asked simply approaching him.

"That's what it looks like. He carved an 'x' on her chest like the last victim. There is no way he is getting away with this, this time around", Jay said sternly as he walked towards the car. Erin watched him clench his fists in anger and stand in front of the car. She knew cases like this made him want to punch someone. As she walked towards him she gently outreached her hand and squeezed his wrist.

"You okay", she said in a small whisper as he turned his head and looked over at her. He just nodded his head as she traced her hand against his strong bicep. Jay quickly glanced over his shoulder and around his surroundings before quickly moving his hands to Erin's waist and pulling her into a quick kiss. As he pulled away he saw Erin's lips curl into a smile.

"Sorry, I just really needed one of those", Jay said as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

Erin laughed, "You're just lucky no one was around, Halstead. Come on, back to the district, little boy", she said as she planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Jay smiled as she walked over to the drivers side of the car and got in. Having to keep a secret about being with someone as amazing as Erin Lindsay was going to be harder than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews! I know what you are thinking, it took me way to long to update this and I can promise you now that I am going to get way better because I have alot planned after this. So, enjoy and drop a review if you feel like it :) **

Like any other case, it did not take long for the Intelligence Unit to draw up a board of suspects and exactly what the crime entailed.

"The victim had an 'x' carved into her chest, correct', Adam asked the next day as everyone other than Erin and Jay looked over the pictures from the crime scene.

"Yup, in the same place Harris carved the 'x' in the girl from last week. He hasn't even been smart enough to change his location", Jay answered.

"Let's not get out hearts set on arresting Harris, everyone. As much as this looks like his work, we have to keep our eyes open for a copycat. We did call the case closed when there was no DNA evidence", Voight confirmed as he set down the pictures he had been looking at. "Lindsay and Halstead will head down to Harris' home while Olinsky and Ruzek go check his job. Antonio and I have an errand to run", he continued as he headed into his office.

Erin grabbed her coat as Jay once again trailed behind her and Alvin and Adam walked out of the district with them. "So, Jay you got your car back", Adam stated as he looked out at the parking lot full of cars.

"Yeah, just a little engine trouble", Jay said simply as he got in the car just as Erin was starting the engine before driving away.

"You don't think that Jay and Erin finally..well you know..did the inevitable", Ruzek asked his partner as Halstead and Lindsay drove away.

"Because he had car troubles makes you think that him and Lindsay have a thing", Alvin said as he rolled his eyes at his skeptical partner.

"Well, I don't know they give each other looks that are like an old married couple and they are carpooling everywhere now", Adam said as they approached their own car.

"You know Ruzek, not everyone has a flirtationship with a co-worker", Alvin answered as they got into the car and were off to the next location.

_xxx_

"You don't think anyone is catching on to you know, this, right", Jay asked as they approached Harris' apartment building.

"I highly doubt it. Adam just likes to pry at details, you know that", she answered as she opened the door and they entered the building.

"Yeah, but we haven't been too obvious", he asked again.

"Well, we aren't making out at the district", Erin answered giving him a small smile as they climbed the stairs.

"As much as I wish we were", Jay muttered to himself, but loud enough for Erin to hear.

"Oh don't worry, drinks at Molly's and then after that you're all mine", she said watching him smile ear to ear as the approached Harris' door.

"Harris", Jay called out as he pounded on the door. After a few minutes, there was no answer to the door, so this time Erin pounded on it even harder. "We know you're in there", she almost yelled.

"No, he's not in there", a voice suddenly announced causing the two detectives to turn their heads in the voice's direction.

"Where did he go", Jay asked as he flashed his badge at the man who stood in front of them.

"Left yesterday, I think. Had a couple bags with him and something that I am pretty sure was his passport. That guy always taking vacations", the man stated as he walked away and down the stairs.

"Great sounds like out of the country vacation. Exactly what we need", Erin said running a hand through her hair. "Voight's going to be pissed", she said as they walked down the stairs.

"Let's just go back to the district and report back to Voight and then it's off to Molly's and then into her own world. We will catch this guy. I promise", Jay said as he rubbed her back gently.

"One ice cold beer please", Erin asked to no one in particular as they got into the car.

_xxx_

"You know I really can't believe that guy. Last time we try to arrest him he has a 'solid' alibi and this time he skips town. He is practically telling us that he is guilty", Antonio says as he took a sip of his beer.

The whole unit had gathered back at Molly's for a drink. It was almost a sad yet happy tradition they had. They went after cases were good and they went when cases went bad. Like Erin had predicted, Voight was pissed, not at them, but at Harris. He was sneaky son a bitch and he was smart unlike some of their other suspects.

"Well we will catch him. We have no choice but to catch him", Erin said just as Jay was coming over with two ice cold beers.

"Thanks", she said quietly as he took a seat next to her.

"So, Lindsay, how's your relationship going with that fireman", Adam asked trying to fulfill his assumptions from earlier in the day with his partner.

"I don't think that has anything to do with you, Ruzek, but it's going okay", she answered as she brought her beer up to her lips.

"I thought things were going well", Antonio asked adding fuel to the fire.

"I don't know, we weren't really connecting and I always have to keep my eyes open", Erin answered simply as she gently ran her foot against Jay's underneath the table watching his lips almost reveal a small smile.

"And what about you Jay. Anyone other than that blonde", Adam asked knowing he was getting no where with Lindsay.

Jay laughed as Erin rolled her eyes at their coworker, "You know, you really can't stay out of people's personal business can you Ruzek", she stated.

"Hey, just trying to make conversation", Adam said holding his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Well, if you really want to know about everything going on in my life, I am going to the ladie's room. Enjoy some brief minutes of guy talk", Erin said standing up from their table and walked away towards the back.

"So, Jay..anyone", Ruzek continued to press.

"Nah, in case you haven't caught on I am not exactly the dating type", he stated simply so that maybe Adam would just put all of these questions to rest.

"What about Burgess? You guys literally flirt non-stop. Something going on there", Jay said beginning to throw Adam's questions right back at him.

"She's cool and everything, I am just worried you know that all of a sudden it's not going to work out and then the whole work situation will be awkward", he answered honestly.

"Oh come on Ruzek, just admit it you and Burgess are totally into each other", Erin suddenly announced as she came to sit back at the table.

Jay and Antonio immediately start to laugh as Adam's cheeks turn a little red. "There's no denying it now", Erin continued to tease as she took a sip of her beer with a smug smile on her face.

"Alright. Alright. You got me okay", Adam finally surrendered causing everyone to laugh once again.

"Woah, Jay is that the blonde that we were just talking about", Antonio said all of a sudden as he set his glass down.

Both Erin and Jay wiped their heads around to see a blonde entering Molly's in a nice pair of jeans and a leather jacket. Erin silently sighed to herself as she recognized the blonde from the precinct a couple months ago.

"Jay", the woman said as she began to approach the table where all the detectives sat.

"Hey Ally", Jay stated as she came closer and was almost standing right next to her.

Ally. That was her name.


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N/ Hello everyone! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's kind of a short one, but I honestly just wanted to handle the Ally topic I left you hanging with. Stay with me though, lots more to come! Drop a review if you enjoy it! **

She didn't mean to be staring at them the whole entire time they sat at the bar, but she couldn't help herself. Erin could not take her eyes away from Jay and Ally as they sat there flirting away. Her emotions were all over the place and she didn't even understand why. Did she even have the right to jealous? Sure, her and Jay slept together, but that didn't mean they were a couple. So, she had absolutely no right to be jealous. Right?

"Don't you agree Erin", Adam said taking her away from her thoughts.

"I am sorry, what", Erin said turning to her colleagues who she actually forgot were even sitting there.

"I said there is no way that Halstead will leave with that girl and Antonio said that they probably could because of their history and everything", Adam explained.

"Uh...I don't know, but I think I am going to head home. I will see you guys later", Erin said as she set a twenty dollar bill down on the table to cover her drink cost before leaving the bar.

"Well, that was kind of awkward", Adam said just as Erin left the table.

"She was probably just tried, Ruzek. Quit reading into everything", Antonio protested as he stood to get another drink.

"I was not reading into things", Adam called out to his friend as he approached the bar.

_xxx_

"You know, I am thinking about moving out to Chicago permanently", Ally said as she took a sip of one of her girly drinks.

"Really", Jay asked looking over at his ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah, I have fallen in love with this city and it's closer to my family and closer to you", she said giving him a little wink.

"Listen, Ally", Jay began before the sprightly blonde cut him off. "I really miss you Jay. We had something really special and I felt like the last time I was in town, you know we connected again", she continued putting her hand on his thigh while giving him a sly smile.

"Ally, I don't think this is going to work out", Jay stated simply taking her hand off of his leg.

"It's that partner of yours isn't it", she stated coldly before taking a sip of her drink. "When I saw her in the precinct a couple months ago, I knew that there was something more there. Isn't that like against the rules or something", Ally elaborated.

Jay looked over at her coldly. He didn't even know what to say. How had Ally even gotten on to him and Erin. She met her maybe two times.

"I don't even know what you see in her. She seems really cold and negative. You need someone who isn't afraid to have a good time. I can totally do that for you! Plus, she isn't even pretty", Ally continued.

That was it. If they had not been in a public place surrounded by people Jay worked with, he would have nearly screamed at her. "You don't even know her, Ally. This is exactly why I don't think this going to work out. I am sorry", Jay explained standing from the bar and throwing some cash on the table leaving Ally sitting there alone.

Jay looked back at the table where his colleagues were sitting and spotted Antonio and Adam talking with some officers from another district. Looking over at the table, he quickly noticed that Erin her seat at the table. Not even wasting his time to ask about where Erin had went because he knew there would just be questions as to why he was looking for her. Jay quickly headed out of the bar without anyone noticing and got into his car, heading to Erin's place.

_xxx_

As soon as Erin got home, she took off her uncomfortable work clothes and pulled on a pair of comfortable sweats and a huge t-shirt. She had just settled down on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Groaning, Erin stood up and walked over to the door opening it slowly to reveal her partner standing there, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hey", he said quietly as she leaned against the frame of the door.

"Hi", she said in return.

"Nice sweatpants", Jay said as he looked down at her wardrobe of the night. Erin looked down, as if she had no clue what she had put on. That's when she noticed that the sweatpants were his. The same ones he had worn only days before.

"Thanks", she said letting out a little laugh. "You want to come in", she offered opening the door wider so that he could enter.

"I was surprised to see that you had left", Jay said as he entered her cozy apartment. "You know after you said that I was all yours after Molly's", he continued standing in front of her.

Erin let out a little laugh as she looked down at her bare feet, "Erin, what's wrong", Jay asked trying to get her to look at him.

"Nothing, I just, well...you don't think that we just rushed into all this", she finally asked looking up at him.

"This is because of Ally, isn't it", he asked in return.

"That's not it, Jay", Erin finally exclaimed. "I knew this was a bad idea. We can't do this. We shouldn't have done this", she continued walking away from him.

"I broke it off with Ally, Erin. That's why I am here", Jay stated as he stood behind Erin who had her back to the window. "I want to be with you Erin. No one else", he continued.

"Than be with me! It's only been like a week and I can't do it. I split up with Severide the day after we got together, because I'm so totally in love with you. I have been since the day you introduced yourself and we became partners", Erin suddenly announced turning around to reveal tears flowing down her cheeks. "And I don't care that we could get fired because I just want to be with you", she continued watching as he took a step closer to her.

"I'm sorry", she said closing her eyes as Jay gently wiped her tears away from her cheeks. She wasn't exactly one to get all emotional around people. Usually she kept them bottled up.

"Don't be sorry", Jay answered giving her a smile as she looked up at him. "Because I am just as madly in love with you", he continued before cupping her face gently and placing a kiss to her sweet lips.

Erin smiled as he kissed her, it reassured her that this was the right thing to do. That they hadn't made a mistake. They were meant to be together.

"You know what I think", Jay asked brushing pieces of hair from her face as they still stood in her living room.

"Hmm", Erin hummed as she began to lace her fingers with his.

"That us, sneaking around is rather sexy, but at the same time we need a vacation where we can be a couple", he explained.

Erin laughed at his comment, "Oh, yeah we definitely need a vacation".


End file.
